Moving OnThe Sequel To Dying In Your Arms Tonight
by FieldHockeyWriter
Summary: With Chloe gone, Riley trys to make the most of things. She meets and becomes best friends with the new girl, Jamie. Riley and Chloe become so close, Riley almost forgets Chloe (please R & R)
1. Jamie

Moving On I Hope This Is As Good As Dying In Your Arms Tonight. Enjoy!  
  
Riley Carlson walked into school that day. Head held high, chin up. She didn't look at anyone as she went to her locker. She heard many whispers, but tried to ignore them. Yea, that's her. Chloe died this summer. Im surprised shes in school she heard some freshman say to one another. She held back tears and walked a little faster. Their voices swirled around in her head, mixing together as one saying in a forceful, mocking manner There's Riley Carlson! That is her! Her sister Chloe died this summer, poor little girl. Her sister died in her arms one July night, but how can she come to school with her sisters untimely death? (said in a little, mocking/ 'singing' voice) Riley opened her locker and through books in. A girl walked next to her and began to open the locker which would have been Chloe's.  
  
"Are you Riley Carlson?" the girl said. The girl had really short black hair and resembled Kelly Osbourne. She was chewing a piece of gum and had a new Yorker voice.  
  
"Yea, that's me. Are you going to start talking about my sister's death?" Riley said taking books from her locker.  
  
"Your sister died? Im sorry, but that's not the reason I wanted to know who you were because the principle said you should show me around." Riley closed her locker.  
  
"Well, a day out of class is a day out of class. Even if it is the second day of school," Riley said. The girl smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Im Jamie." Riley took Jamie's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said smiling. As they took their tour of the school, Riley found out Jamie liked a lot of the same stuff Chloe did. Instead of touring, they sat on a table in the lunch room and just talked.  
  
"Well, I told him, If I cant be in the commercial daddy, im moving to California with mom. He didn't think I was serious!" she said laughing. Riley laughed with her.  
  
"I remember there was a time when I wouldn't do anything without Chloe. But now, I have to," Riley looked down. Jamie took her hand.  
  
"My little sister died two years ago. We were at a beach in NJ when a wave brought her a little to hard to the ground. Broke her neck on the spot," Jamie looked away.  
  
"Yeah, but this is different, like way different."  
  
"How so?" Jamie asked wiping a small tear out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Chloe, was more then a sister. She was my best friend. She was my twin, my other half." Jamie nodded her head.  
  
"O, a twin thing. That I cant understand, but I know what its like to lose someone important. Two people actually. My little sister and my older sister, both gone. I'm the only child now. But what can I do?" Riley looked into Jamie's eyes and the last bell rung.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Jamie said as she jumped off the table.  
  
"Yeah, later," Riley said, still sitting on the table. She looked out the window and Chloe's face came to Riley and smiled. Riley walked away, looking forward to tomorrow. 


	2. Getting To Know Jamie

Riley yawned as she opened the door to her room. She through her book bag down and plopped onto her bed. She turned the radio on and hummed along to the music. She pulled out a book from her book bag and began reading it. It was the book from her reading class. Again she yawned and flipped through the book.  
  
***  
  
"Night Chloe," Riley said turning out her light. She tossed and turned, thinking about Chloe again. After an hour, she finally fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The sun peaked through the window, tapping Riley on the face. She opened her eyes, but closed them again, the sun right in them. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It six O clock. Riley yawned as she got out of bed and walked into the shower. She blew dried her hair and put on a little bit of make-up.  
  
"Riley! Breakfast is getting cold!" Macy called to Riley. She rolled her eyes and yelled back.  
  
"Im getting ready mom!" she grabbed her book bag and walked downstairs. Macy had out a plate of eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice. Riley took the glass of orange juice and drank it up on her way out the door. She walked halfway to school when she saw Jamie come out of a poor looking apartment complex. Riley sighed and let Jamie get a block ahead of her before yelling out Jamie's name.  
  
"Hey Riley," Jamie said. Today, Jamie was wearing a black tee shirt, dark denim jeans and a blue bandana.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Riley said walking next to her. They went into Star Bucks for some coffee. Jamie just took her coffee black, just black. Riley watched Jamie amazed as she sipped the black coffee. Just black, Riley looked away. Chloe liked black coffee. They left the shop and continued to school.  
  
"So, should we tour the school again? We can tell the principle that we didn't finish the tour yesterday. She'll let us go," Riley suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Jamie, said nodding. Riley smiled as the entered the school. They went into the office and asked to finish the tour. The large clerk at the front desk nodded and gave them both hall passes. Instead of just sitting down and talking, they walked around the school and talked.  
  
"So, I told my dad that Laura had died and he started laughing while I was crying. So I said to him, why are you laughing and then he stopped. He thought I was joking! I told him what happened in New Jersey with my mom and didn't think I was serious!" Jamie began to cry a little bit. Riley touched her shoulder. "And then, with my older sister died, that was worse! She had slipped on the wine my dad spilled on the kitchen floor. She slid into the fridge and when she hit it, she was knocked out. Then the fridge fell on her. That's about it." Riley hugged her.  
  
"Well, I saw my sister die. She was in my arms. She couldn't breath, she was gasping for air, and she was weak, ya know? And I couldn't take it. As I held her, I actually hoped for her to die before the paramedics got to our house. I wanted to be the last person that held her," Riley said sitting down in the hall. Jamie sat next to her. Riley felt like she could talk to Jamie about anything. When Riley looked into Jamie's eyes, it was like looking in Chloe's.  
  
"Jamie, you and I could become good friends," Riley said wiping her eyes. Jamie smiled.  
  
"I would like that." 


	3. The Sleepover Gone Bad

Larry watched Jamie and Riley everyday from his locker. Riley was acting totally different. She was always happy and never mentioned Chloe.  
  
"I know its good she is getting over Chloe's death but this is too much," Larry said to himself as Riley walked by.wearing one of Chloe's old shirts. Larry leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Now she is wearing Chloe's old clothes. Next she'll be sleeping in Chloe's bed!" he said walking away.  
  
"Want to sleepover tomorrow night?" Riley asked Jamie. Jamie nodded. They both smiled and began to drink the smoothies they got. Riley had chocolate, her favorite and Jamie had strawberry, it was Chloe's favorite but Riley didn't seem to think twice about it.  
  
"Oh my god, here comes Travis!" Jamie squealed. Riley smiled.  
  
"Go talk to him, I bet he's dying to talk to you!" She said looking at him. Jamie nodded and got up. Riley smiled until she realized, she never gave that advice to Chloe. Ever. Riley shifted uneasy in her chair. She had almost forgotten about Chloe. She shrugged it off and Jamie came back . . . holding Travis's hand.  
  
"This is my all time favorite movie," Jamie said taking some popcorn. Riley chuckled a bit.  
  
"Yea, me and Chloe used to watch this all the time," Riley said staring blankly at the TV. Jamie pulled out her picture of Travis.  
  
"God he's so gorgeous! And you were right Rile, he was dying for me to talk to him. He said how he used to be all into Chloe but now that she's gone, im all his!" she said laughing as she kissed her picture of him. Riley fought back tears. Jamie looked at her.  
  
"Oh god Rile, im so sorry. I forgot she was your sister. After you not talking about her for a few days I thought, ya know. Maybe you had moved on." Riley wiped her eyes.  
  
"It's just, Chloe really like Travis and I never told her to talk to him like I told you. I dunno, maybe things could have a been a little different if she dated him." Jamie looked at Riley.  
  
"Maybe we should to bed?" she suggested. Riley nodded.  
  
"I'll be right up, I have to turn this off and rewind it. It will only take me about five minutes so go upstairs and make your self comfortable," Riley said getting up from the couch. Jamie nodded and walked upstairs. Riley popped the movie out and into the re-winder. After a few minutes to tape popped out and Riley put it in the case. She put the video in the video closet and grabbed her pillow. She walked upstairs slowly. She opened the door to her room and screamed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Riley screeched. Jamie looked up, confused.  
  
"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked. She sat up in the bed and punched the pillows and threw one of blankets to the ground. "I don't like too many blankets," she said giggling. Tears rolled down Riley's face.  
  
"THAT WAS CHLOE'S BED! THE ONE SHE DIED IN! NO ONE HAS SLEPT ON IT OR SAT ON IT SINCE SHE DIED!" Riley cried out and fell to her knees. Jamie didn't move.  
  
"Look im sorry that she died in this bed and all but you've got to move on. Let people sleep here, sit here or whatever. She won't mind."  
  
"GET OFF HER BED AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rile screamed. Jamie jumped out of the bed.  
  
"Look if its that important to you, im out!" Jamie said running downstairs. Riley kept crying. She picked up the blanket, Chloe's favorite one. She placed it on the bed and fell to the ground like Chloe had that one night.  
  
Jamie ran home crying, her only friend yelled at her for something stupid. Jamie wiped away tears, running as fast as she could. It was 3:24 in the morning when the headlights lay upon her. Blinded by the light she stopped . . . which was a bad choice. 


End file.
